Rage
by PROJECTechnicoloredUnderground
Summary: Oneshot. Hell hath no fury like an over protective nurse on a rampage. Thor/OC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: This story is not only completely AU, but written at 3 A.M. and riddled with OC's. No fucks will be given if you do not like any of that. Also, this is not the oneshot I promised you Sarah, but I'm working on it! **

_**Rage. **_

_**An Avengers oneshot.**_

_**Written by Pandora's Lie**_

* * *

><p>The graveyard shift was evil; Created by the devils known only as <em>The Administration<em> for the sole purpose to keep poor, over worked nurses way from their warm beds and equally warm Asgardian boyfriends. Well, that last bit probably hadn't been a part of the Master Plan of Evil but it applied to Selina none the less. Yawning, she turned the key to her flat, ready to fight through whatever monsters that stood in the way of her and a nap.

Nothing could prepare her for what was on the other side of the door. Sydney on the couch, curled around an over-sized pillow, crying. Selina was at Sydney's side in an instant, hands on either side of the crying girls face.

"Shhh, its okay, What happened? What's wrong" Selina kept her voice soft, her touch gentle. Sydney relaxed in her friend's hands.

"Clint and I got into a fight." Sad blue eyes looking into concerned brown. Selina just pulled Sydney into a hug, only to jump back in surprise at the older woman's small cry of pain.

"What the-?" Two identical bruises marred the skin of the chef's arms; bruises in the shape of hands. Selina saw red. "Did he do this?" Her voice a harsh whisper; Sydney's down turned eyes was all the answer she needed.

By the time Sydney realized what had happened, the witch was gone.

* * *

><p>She made it to the mansion faster than one would expect. Ignoring Jan's loud cry of hello and brushing passed Black Panther, Selina followed the smoke trail to the kitchen where Clint stood, glaring at a pan of what could only be charred eggs. The Archer only had a moment to look up before her fist met his face with a resound SMACK. Clint hit the ground stunned.<p>

"YOU SON OF BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Grabbing him by the collar she punched him again. He grabbed her fist before she could nail him again, dropping her hand with a cry as his palm began to blister.

Selina swong again and missed, Cap pulling her off the archer by her underarms. Jan was pulling the archer off the floor and toward the now assembled Avengers clustered in the kitchen. Eyes glowing a cruel, unforgiving gold, Selina continued to scream. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON HER! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Selina! Calm down!" Tony commanded, standing as a buffer between the enraged witch and his team mate. She just struggled harder; Cap tightened his hold on her, ducking a stray hand. Hulk grabbed Thor by the arm before the Asgardian could forcefully remove the Captain from his witch.

"Not safe," Hulk stared the god down, "Captain will not hurt her."

The asgardian tensed, but did not move.

The Avengers would never admit to jumping at the sound of the front door slamming open for a second time, a very flustered Sydney all but sprinted around the corner and skidding to a halt next to a very confused Ant Man.

Hands on braced on her knees, Sydney managed to wheeze out a weak "Don't hurt him" before sinking to the ground in a very out of breath puddle.

Selina had stopped struggling and was now just glaring murderously at a very confused and furious Clint. From the looks of it she had broken his jaw (damn skippy) was cradling his injured hand to his chest. Oh, she was going to feel really guilty about that one later, but as of now couldn't bring herself to care.

Pleading blue met inhuman hazel and held for what felt like hours, but was really a few seconds at most. Selina breathed in deeply, blinking away the last traces of gold; "Fine."

Sydney's sigh of relief was almost enough to break the tense atmosphere. Almost. She snuck a glance at Tony and winced. He was pissed.

"Conference room. Now." Tony said flatly, turning on his heel and all but stalking out.

Cap waited until Wasp and what appeared to be a concussed Hawkeye out of the kitchen before letting Lina go. The nurse met Thor half away (Hulk having let the thunder god go in favor of carrying a very exhausted Sydney) allowing herself to be pulled into his arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She muttered into his chest plate.

"If I may, what has Hawkeye done to anger you so?"

"Sydney has bruises on her arms and that _man_," she spat out the world like a curse, "Put them there."

To that he had nothing to say. Could do nothing more than bend down and press his lips to hers, conveying what could not be said.

In the end, as Thor stood in the doorway, watching Selina walk toward what would go down into Avengers history as "The Day of Reckoning" (more commonly _called The Day Stark Got His Ass Kick by a Girl Half His Size_) he was left with only these parting words:

"When Adelaide shows up, send her my way."


End file.
